In a related-art electric power steering control apparatus, particularly in a high-speed-rotation region and a high-torque region, a torque ripple, noise, and vibrations easily occur as compared to other regions, which may give a driver a sense of discomfort and deteriorate a steering feeling. Therefore, in the related-art apparatus, in the high-torque region, so-called field weakening control has been performed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, a change rate of a d-axis current command value is limited so as to prevent rapid change in motor output and suppress generation of noise and vibrations. Further, in Patent Literature 1, a plurality of maps for calculating d-axis and q-axis current command values when the field weakening control is performed and a single map for calculating d-axis and q-axis current command values when the field weakening control is not performed are prepared, and those maps are switched for use.